bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviticus
Leviticus is a pure born Demon from the Hell Dimension. Appearance Leviticus is a tall man with a defined physical physique; his body is chiseled and toned from years of intense physical training, having broad shoulders, distinct biceps and refined abs. He stands at a towering 6’6 and weighs 190 pounds of mostly muscle. His skin is very pale but this is mostly from having been hidden under the cover of darkness for so long. He if very handsome visually, having sharp masculine features and penetrating orange eyes. His eyebrows are very intense and give him a brooding look that can capture the attention of others. He often carries an overall look of dominance on his face and can definitely be considered an "alpha-male" as he often describes himself. His hair is silver like the moon and reaches his lower back. During casual situations he will allow for his wild hair to fall free, however during battle he is known to tie it back to keep it from getting in the way. Despite his masculinity Leviticus is very sensitive about his hair and is often much more intimate and approachable while being groomed. For clothing Levi almost never wears a shirt, as he finds solace in being exposed to frigid air. He does however wear a single shoulder plate of armor which is held by a belt across his chest this shoulder plate extends down his right arm and forms a gauntlet with rough edged claws for slicing his prey. And for bottoms he will wear black cloth pants and will accessorize his bottom half with pieces of armor if he is heading into a battle. Leviticus has a large tribal tattoo extending across his entire back as well as having a tribal tattoo underneath his left eye. Levi’s right hand is demonic looking in nature, the skin on the hand itself is rugged in nature and has a purplish color as well as razor sharp claws which correlate with the gauntlet he wears on it. Levi also has retractable fangs. Style: Leviticus has a very particular sense of style often mixing silver plate armor with black fabrics to complete his look or whatever it is he plans to wear. He loves armor in general; as it is something he takes pride in when polished correctly he also likes how it feels to carry the heavy plate of armor. For fabrics, black is something he finds to be quite simple and normally doesn’t mix and match it with anything other than silver. He doesn’t like overly bright colors and often will lean towards colors that are darker when faced with a decision based on color. Solid colors are normally what he picks and won’t really stick his neck out for prints. When it comes to accessories he is very casual and normally doesn’t over accessorize. He finds too much jewelry or unneeded objects to be ridiculous, thus the only accessory he is ever seen wearing is a stud ear ring. Personality Leviticus is a passionate man his passion taking on the form of rage which he focuses into a very intense, dominating ego. He has an alpha-male complex that often shines through in nearly every situation, unless he is humbled by someone he has feelings for. His intensity can often be overbearing for weaker personalities who lack confidence or understanding. Leviticus has the ability to maintain a level-headed attitude during degrading situations however he has been known to lose this control when faced with conflicting emotions. Because Levi is so fueled by uncontrollable rage he can often lose sight of his path as he becomes so focused on the final destination or goal of whatever he is trying to accomplish. Leviticus is very particular about being challenged and when his leadership or ego is challenged he will stop at nothing to defend it. He has a tendency of becoming arrogant and aggressive when he doesn’t like someone or is simply in a bad mood despite this though he is bearable for some who enjoy the other side to his personality, which is his charm. On good days when Levi is in control of his rage and focused he can be quite charming. He has a way with words that can often help him out of tough situations. He also has a very hungry gaze to his eyes that can make some people feel quite special when making eye contact with them. He also has the ability to speak with softness to his voice that disregards everything he is. But even with all his charm he can easily be influenced the wrong way. Someone saying something wrong or giving him the wrong look can easily send him on a rampage; because of this some may feel unsure of themselves when around him or weary of doing something wrong to set him off. Leviticus has an obsession with proving ones worth and will force this on people who demand his respect. If they want his respect then they must prove they deserve it. Leviticus is also a very brave man and is willing to risk his life to accomplish goals. He has a very stubborn will that can withstand the toughest of storms. He is also quite intelligent and is an impressive strategist and problem solver, however when it comes too intense emotional conflicts he may find himself lost. Likes Dislikes History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.